


Michael

by Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: before [2]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Cheating, Donny is bi, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, but not really, coping with loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Donny wakes up (and Michael is still dead).





	Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another.
> 
> Me: I wish there were more works in this fandom  
> Me to Me: Then write some!  
> (That's how the meme works, right?)

He wakes up thinking it’s Michael beside him. It doesn’t make sense. They never lied together like this. In a warm bed. They only had mud and cots and the— it wasn’t soft and warm and sweet. Sweet? Like Julia. Julia. 

Michael. They only had a quarter after five. They had— 

Julia’s poetry.

Donny always knew he wasn’t Michael’s. (Michael was his.) Julia wrote as much as she was able in the early weeks back in training. Michael would read them aloud to Donny late at night. A soft “Nova...get over here. I gotta tell you something,” would be all it took and suddenly he’d be there (Donny’s Michael). Julia wrote about hopes and fears all bundled up like Perogies. They devoured it all. (And along the way they devoured each other). 

“Heya Nova...Jules sends her love.” Michael would say and they’d read her poems. Michael would tuck Donny up under his chin as much as he could and whisper about how warm she was and how his heart ached. (And eventually, he only said how warm she was. Just as warm as Nova. “My heart don’t hurt too bad because of you.” He’d say with a smile and Donny would smile back.)

“Heya Nova…’m cold.” Michael would say and Donny would be there next to Michael. 

Donny wasn’t cold now. The blankets are heavy and so far from the roughness of the training camp. He’s warm and dry (and alive). And Julia is beside him, her breath whispering in and out softly. She’s alive. 

Over there. That was real. (And maybe this is too.)

Their hearts ached together now.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on tumblr!](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)  
>  Thank you to Poe who read this over (even though she hasn't seen the musical).


End file.
